Hikaru of the Sleeping knights
by CryosBlaze
Summary: Hikaru Morisawwa a future member of the reborn guild the Sleeping knights will have his story told
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Alfheim online!" those words rang in his ears as he trained. "I WILL BEAT THIS DEATH GAME I WILL SURVIVE!" he screamed as loud as he could. "hikarrrruuuu! dinners ready!" a femail voice said. At the word 'dinner' hikaru was in the house at the table ready to chow down in to a Ragu Rabit stew. Hikaru's mother sat next to him and his dad was across the table. "Hikaru you have an audiance with King Axel!" his mother said. "What!? really!?" "yes Hikaru you do. so eat then we outta get to the spriggin capitol." his father put in. "Yes papa!" _BANG BANG BANG "_ LET US IN!" Mr. morisawa went to the door and opend it where three fairys stood all in cloaks with the murder guild "Crinson Axe's" insignia "we know you have the item. now hand it over." "No you'll never get the miror." "kill him and serch the house." the bigest one said his orders were folowed without question the other two stabing the father in the gut his hp draining almost instantly to 0 his body explodeiing in to hexagons the then atacked the spriggin woman "KARU RUN!" she yelled "GET YOUR DADS ARMOR AND MY SWORD!" "Alright mama!" hikaru ran through the house when he hered a new voice "Red players? in My kingdom? i dont think so." he herd three players shattering then someone comming to the armory "come on out kid." "why should i trust you!?" "Cause i'm king Axel. and i killed the reds." hikaru came out "k-king axel!" hikaru came out his blackeyes filled with fear and awe "what happend to mama?" the king simply shok his head whitch caused hikaru to cry. "come on kid lets find you a nice place to stay and i'll train you to use your gifts." by that he ment hed train him how to use the shadow armor and sword from his father and mother respectivily

 **Tell me what you think guys i know im not the best author but if you like drop a review and fav and follow but please leave me a reveiw and tell me what you think guys i would like that and be respectful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Training was hard, but through hours and hours of working Hikaru leveled up rather quickly. He had daily sparring matches with King Axel though he normally lost today was no exception.  
"Kuso!" the black haired boy yelled having been batted against a wall by a war hammer "I'll never beat you!"  
"someday you will Hikaru." the king before him said while an illusion was cast and the boy seamed to melt in to the shadows on the wall  
"got you!" Hikaru shouted appearing behind Axel only to get hit and thrown in to a wall again  
"Nope."  
It had been almost three years since Axel took Hikaru in and nearly 45 levels on the boy's part.  
"Axel I'm ready for my next mission."  
"Hikaru, good timing." the king said your next mission is to take out a red guild on the east side of the capital city.  
"as you wish my king." the boy said with a bow "let me prepare then there will be none left."  
"Don't get cocky boy."  
"I'm level 50 Axel," Hikaru said with a glare "and when im done i expect my payment dropped at my cave."  
"alright." the king said

About two hours later Kikaru looked at the guildhall of the red guild 'Abyss Grave' and he drew his rapier as the hall was just outside of the safe zone of the city he could kill them "Knock Knock!" Hikaru said kicking the door open  
"THE EXECUTIONER!" the all yelled his nickname drawing their weapons while Hikaru ran through them slicing them down one by one they exploded in to hexagons  
"Weak." Hikaru said flicking his sword at the guild leader "Maybe you'll challenge me, i'll enen fight right handed" he said placing his blade in his right from his left while the leader rushed to him with a knife  
"I'LL KILL YOU EXECUTIONER!" the leader yelled before a rapier was shoved in his throat

"Level twenty? Weakling." Hikaru said then flicking the blade in both directions left then right lopping his enemy's head off watching them explode in to colorful shapes

He flew past a forge-shop called heart of the forge on his way back and decided to pop in for an item landing inside he saw a beautiful one handed long sword in a display case and no one around welp he was trained to steal so he opened his inventory and chose his lock pick he then got to work and opened the case in a few seconds and took the sword he then teleported to a town on floor twenty two and flew off to the north to the cave of resurrection and landed in he crossed the thresh hold and placed his hand on the wall dispelling the illusion and went through the hole to find the entire treasury of the red guild in a chest "ah home sweet home." he said placing the illusion back up and laying down on his bed going to sleep for the night he'd have his meal tomorrow he had eaten yesterday


	3. note

**this story is on hiatus for one of the following reasons**

LOST INTREST

OUT OF IDEAS

OR WRITERS BLOCK

Thank you =)


End file.
